User blog:Thebedazzleddementor/London Location Test
This is a mock-up of the proposed page on London, England. It is not yet completed, but please let me know if you see anything that needs to be added or corrected. London is the capital and largest city of England and the United Kingdom. Geography London is located in the southeast corner of the island of Great Britain. https://www.worldatlas.com/eu/gb/eng/where-is-london.html Appears In Desire & Decorum Prior to Your Character (Desire & Decorum)'s birth, your mother lived and performed at the Opera St. James in London. Your father attended a performance there and fell in love with her at first sight. Your parents courted in London before returning to Edgewater, where your grandfather forced the couple to separate and annul their marriage. In Desire and Decorum, Book 1, you go to London for the social season in hopes of finding a husband to establish your claim to Edgewater. You attend a variety of events, including a dinner party thrown by Ernest Sinclaire, a performance at Opera St. James, and a day of horse racing. You leave briefly when your father becomes sick and dies, but return to London for Duke Tristan Richards' ball to defend your claim against Henrietta Foredale. Your grandmother surprises you by announcing your engagement to Richards and you faint. Desire & Decorum, Book 2 begins immediately after the end of Book 1, as you regain consciousness at the Duke's ball. Following the announcement of your betrothal, you remain in London for some time, and are presented to Queen Charlotte. You do not return to London after this until your wedding to Richards, which is thwarted by your exposing his plot to overthrow the Prince Regent, after which the Queen strips him of his title and sentences him to prison. At the beginning of Desire & Decorum, Book 3, you remain in London after your cancelled wedding. You and your love interest spend the night at the once-duke's townhouse, which you now own. You return to Edgewater after receiving word that Mr. Sinclaire's estate, Ledford Park, has been burnt down. The Senior In The Senior, Your Character's mother, Maureen, took a trip to Europe before your parents were married. One of the places she visited was London, where she took a picture in front of Tower Bridge wearing a red dress. In the present day, you take an internship with the Quills, a London-based company in the publishing business, after your breakup with your love interest or your falling out with Zack. You explore London with your advisor, Alice Balewa, who also offers you advice in dealing with your personal life. You remain in London for some time to write. Over break, Abbie visits you and cheers you up. Toward the end of your time in London, either Zack or your love interest returns to apologize for your fight. You can either forgive them and show them around London or send them away. You can choose to take a contract with Quills or follow your love interest as they pursue their career. Passport to Romance In Passport to Romance, London is the birthplace of Elliot and William Langdon. Your Character and your friends return to London for the climax of the book to help Elliot convince his brother to keep him on a member of their parents' company, Langdon Enterprises. Rules of Engagement In Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Bookish Sister temporarily leaves the cruise in order to pursue an internship with Blaire Hall at the Mansingh Transglobal head offices in London. She eventually leaves London when she sees that Blaire's obsessive focus on work cost her her relationships with her family, at which point she changes her mind about the internship and returns to the cruise. Mentioned In Ride or Die In Chapter 5, Your Character can invite Logan to spend a day at Mar Vista with you under the pretense of being an exchange student. One of his potential cover identities is being from London, and he will use a "perfect British accent" if you choose it. When you question Logan about his accent, he explains that he picked it up doing jobs in England. The Sophomore and The Junior After Amara's graduation from Hartfeld University, she leaves to study percussion at the Guildhall School of Music and Drama in London. She remains in London for the duration of The Junior, occasionally appearing via video call, but unable to be a part of the Gutter Kittens during her time abroad. In a premium choice, Your Character can encourage Amara's boyfriend, Darren, to follow her to London. If you do not, they will be long distance during the events of The Junior. Gallery Historic London LondonCarriageWindow.png|View of London through your carriage window LondonStreetStJamesOperaTowerOfLondon.png|London street showing the Tower of London and St. James's Opera (exterior) AnotherpartinLondonlocationwithChurch.png|Bridge (night) LondonHouse.png|Your Character's house in London (daytime exterior) LondonStables.png|Stables of your London home (exterior) ErnestSinclaireLondonTownhouse.png|Sinclaire's London townhouse OperaStJamesBoxStageView.png|View of the stage at Opera St. James FullBackstageOperaStJamesLondon.png|Full view of Opera St. James backstage Modern London LondontowerbridgeinTheSeniorCh.14.png|Tower Bridge LH_Double_Tap_full_view.png|Ye Olde Double Tap A_Relaxing_Night_in_Breathtaking_London.png|Shot of London from a rooftop Trivia * Avery Wilshere's permanent home is in London. * Arthur Woods is originally from London, and his family still lives there. * London is the site of the simulation Olivia Montoya created to protest Aleister Rourke's work. During the simulation, Your Character can erase Big Ben by focusing the suit's time-warping powers on the famous clock. * Scholar Jameson first met Gaius Augustine on a trip to London. * The school Amara Butler attends after graduation, Guildhall School of Music and Drama, is a real school in London, and is considered to be a very prestigious conservatory. https://www.gsmd.ac.uk/ References Category:Blog posts